Minami Asagi
Asagi had been a hot-blooded member of a sports club on Earth who cared about his friends, who had a somewhat totalitarian way of thinking. He also had a strong tendency of being influenced by the past life he had lived on Earth. Up until now, that had been a good thing. The past lives that the reincarnated individuals had lived on Earth and the things they had experienced there were a necessary foundation for them to not abuse their new lives and the powerful abilities that they had suddenly been given. However, the current problem had occurred because they had relied too much on this foundation and not seen what they needed to see. Appearance Personality He's hot-blooded, but cares about his friends, who had a somewhat totalitarian way of thinking. He also had a strong tendency of being influenced by the past life he had lived on Earth. He is also the type who was bad at working in an organized manner and always felt bad when he wasn’t standing at the front, when he was on standby behind his companions. He normally suppressed these feelings, but sudden events can led him sticking his head out and act recklessly.Side Chapter 18 Background He was a member of the track-and-field club when he was on Earth, and maintains his sports-oriented mindset, still clinging on to past relationships on Earth. He wants the other reincarnated individuals to think like him as well. Because of this, Murakami Junpei thought of him as annoying even before thinking about leaving the Bravers. He was once strongly opposed to Amemiya Hiroto, who seemed to be nothing special other than having a name similar to a classmate’s, taking leadership. But after a fierce contest in which they compared their skills, he came to acknowledge Hiroto. He is not a bad person, but he has a strong tendency to force what he believes is right onto others and believes that this is the right thing to do; he has a suffocating personality. He is a Buddhist; he knows the phrase, “Everyone dies as equals.” He is one of the few Bravers who is physically talented, and he has mastered numerous martial arts. Incidentally, Vandalieu has a top-tier dislike for him in particular among the reincarnated individuals. This is the result of Asagi having good intentions and repeatedly trying to interfere with Amamiya Hiroto on Earth, a ‘classmate who was wasting his youth.’ Despite that, Asagi doesn’t remember Amamiya Hiroto because Hiroto was just one of the many whom Asagi perceived to be in need of guidance. Perhaps this is similar to bullies not remembering the victims they bullied once they become adults. Chronology Powers and Abilities Mage Masher His cheat-like ability is Mage Masher which when active, it allows him to nullify the power of all attributes, particularly those magical in nature, and making it impossible to cast any further spells, in an area around him. This gives him an overwhelming advantage against enemies using magic. It can also obstructs special abilities like other cheat-like ability that are related to the attributes. Weaknesses * Mage Masher doesn’t work on magic that occurs inside the bodies of living creatures.Side Chapter 19 * Mage Masher also doesn’t work on Unarmed Fighting Technique Martial Skills and No-attribute Spell.Side Chapter 26 * Before reincarnating into Lambda, Rodcorte altered Mage Masher so that it would not work on other reincarnated individuals other than Vandalieu.Side Chapter 23 Trivia * After reincarnating into Lambda, the way Asagi's name is written was changed from kanji to katakana, changing the name order to first name, surname order; i.e Minami Asagi to Asagi Minami. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Reincarnated Category:Bravers Category:Humans Category:Origin Category:Lambda Reincarnated Category:Lambda